


Just For the Night

by Seira_g



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seira_g/pseuds/Seira_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marik hates pain. Bakura can't get enough. So, they have an agreement, especially for nights like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For the Night

The pain.

It coursed through his body. And yet, Bakura grinned, welcomed the sudden feeling.

 _"More."_  That one word was all the invitation the other man needed. He pulled out slowly, only to thrust right back in. Bakura groaned.

There had been no preparation. That, of course, had been Bakura's request. He was only in this for the pain, he told Marik. And if he wasn't going to deliver, then there was no point in him sticking around. And he knew Marik didn't want him to leave.

Marik.  _Marik._  The rest of the time, it was only a name. But right now, Marik was his god; he was the one making him feel this pain. And, although he hated to admit it, it felt amazing. Even if it was only for a few minutes, he knew that this was love, or, at least, the closest he would ever get to it.

Bakura didn't know how much longer he could hold out. His lips betrayed him again by letting out another groan.

It was their agreement- Bakura bottomed, and Marik would top.  _So many agreements,_  Bakura thought bitterly.  _We should fight. Make things interesting._ And they did. During the day, they would walk off, threaten to never come back.

 _The deal is off._

 _Like it ever would be._

As he neared his climax, Bakura's mind, overcome by pleasure, suddenly flashed back to that day.

 _I'll do it. On one condition._

 _I refuse to feel any pain._

 _That can be arranged. You top._  How desperate had Bakura been, to give Marik that sort of power?

The boy had been inexperienced at first. Their encounters rarely lasted longer than a few moments. But now, every night, they could go for what felt to both like hours.

Bakura refused to make a scene as he came, grunting a bit as the orgasmic haze began to settle in. Marik wasn't far behind, although he was a bit louder about it.

"Nnn… Bakura…." He murmured, panting a bit.

"Yes, Marik?"

"You aren't going to leave again tonight, are you?"

Bakura smirked, pulling Marik down so their chests were touching.

"Tomorrow, it's back to normal."


End file.
